


Into The Dark

by Orecon



Series: The Death of the White Masks [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bandit is badass, I found out how to do tags hours later, My best attempt at action, Tower sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orecon/pseuds/Orecon
Summary: One man. 14 terrorists. 4 missing teammates.Just another day at work





	Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> They wouldn't let me add mozzie somehow idk. First fanfic in months. Idk how to do custom tags and stuff anymore lol. Enjoy.  
> Edit: I found out how to do tags hours later haha

Into the Dark

Bandit was setting up his shock wires in the kitchen on some barbed wire when he heard gunfire. He was told by Six to stay with the container since he was slow in gathering his materials due to an injury he received in training. The terrorists had already taken a container previously. He had a slight limp but that barely stopped him from joining his team. He put on his spotting HUD and saw the information of the incoming Terrorists. There were twenty-five of them but Taina had gotten to one of them. The spotting HUD allowed him to see his teammates and the marks of his enemies found with the cameras. They weren't uncomfortable, but they made it harder to shoot with all the information distracting the user. The damned location didn't help either. Once they were told they would be guarding Tower, they knew they were in for a lot of trouble. He lifted the scanner up and heard more gunfire. 

"Radio One Bandit do you copy? We're pinned down on the floor above, we need assistance," he heard Caveira say, "Hurry your ass or you're gonna be alon-" 

Caveira's mic was cut off. He didn't know how but he knew it didn't seem like it would end well for his team. 

"Taina? Taina do you copy. Shit. Ela? Pulse? Mozzie? Does anyone copy?"

Ela, Pulse and Mozzie were with her and they weren't responding either.

"Shit, the fuck happened to them," he said to himself as he took his MP7, readied the latch on the holster of his P12 and put his knife in his shoe as he took off. He carefully checked the corners of each hallway, fearing for the safety of his team. Normally, they would be safe but now, with their mics cut out he worried for once. The gunfire wasn't stopping so he checked his Spotter and saw nothing. He went up the stairs and saw nearly nothing. It was absolutely pitch black. He wondered how the Terrorists were able to disable the lights when he saw a familiar grenade be thrown towards him.

"Fucking EMP grenade!" he shouted as he tried his best to move away, to no avail. His scanner was disabled, his sight was blank, his radio was dead and his laser sights were gone. He discarded all of his electronics save for the Scanner, and rechecked his magazines before continuing on. All of Thatcher's grenades were at base, so he had no idea where they got them. Then he realized the containers they took must have carried them. He ran around silently, counting each Terrorist he passed by, remaining unnoticed. There were 14 of them. An unusually high number for a simple container filled with new weapons. 

He ran into the elevator and waited until a hostile passed him by. He grabbed him by the neck and started choking him, nearly killing him until realizing that his allies were still missing. 

"Where the fuck are my teammates," he whispered to the Terrorist. "Up your ass and to the left," was the only response he gave him. He was subdued with a simple snap to the neck. He went over to the room to his right and saw Mozzie and Ela tied up and being watched by a team of six, spewing insults at the Terrorists a room ahead. He took cover and prepared his gun before he went and assaulted the hostiles. He killed 4 of them with easy headshots. Ela got up and headbutted one of them in the crotch before Bandit shot off their zip ties and the eye of the one Ela briefly stunned. He was taken hostage by the last terrorist. He was forced to give up his guns but in a quick movement, he took out his shoe-knife and went for the Terrorist's fingers, cutting them off and taking the gun and shooting him. 

He started looking for any radios to signal Pulse and Caveira's locations  
He heard them all the way behind him a bunch of rooms away. He went past the staircase to what he had assumed was the counter and saw that everything to the door on his right and supposedly the room in front of him were completely blacked out. He called for Ela and Mozzie who were behind him. 

"Ela, got any more mines?" 

"Yes, I think we can handle throwing them in. Take one. I'll take the other two," she responded.

The three moved to the room on the right first. In the dark, they saw Pulse tied to a chair, being interrogated. They counted four hostiles. 

"Tell us where the container is!" the interrogator shouted at Pulse, before delivering another painful blow to his face. All the information he got was on how getting spit in the face felt like. Bandit took the opportunity and threw one of the mines into the room, stunning everyone inside. He rushed into the room and tackled one terrorist and shot him in the head. He aimed carefully and shot two others in the leg while his allies rushed in and eliminated them both as he choked the last one and put a few bullets in his heart. They freed Pulse and prepared to enter the final room with Caveira. 

"Pulse, hand me your scanner," he said. He took it and held it up in a similar manner to how IQ used hers as he prepared his pistol. He was prepared to face danger for his job, now, he was doing it for his friends. He busted into the room, scanner in hand and eliminated two hostiles with his pistol. He felt 2 heartbeats close together. Caveira was being used as a hostage. He couldn't see shit so he couldn't just fire. He dropped his gun than immediately tackled the first body he felt. He could immediately tell he took down the Terrorist. He began to repeatedly punch him, landing each brutal blow after blow, knocking him unconscious. He heard the radio coming back on as the three were helping Caveira. 

"Six, do you read me? We need immediate evac. Bring something to help us get this goddamn container and captive out of here. And tell Thatcher we found his grenades," Bandit reported to his superior officer. Just then, the power came back on and he saw his teammates' bloody faces completely. He pitied them. But he knew that this was normal. He knew that for others to stay safe in the light, his team would have to go into the dark.


End file.
